


I Want You to Stay

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Gen, New York special spoilers, Scene Rewrite, adrienette - Freeform, aka what i wanted to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: What would happen if Adrien turned around and saw Marinette chasing after him in New York?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250





	I Want You to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This thought came to me yesterday, so I made it exist. Don't @ me about any of the relationship confirmation discourse going around idc I just wanted to write Adrinette.

Adrien sat back in the seat with a sigh, his damp jeans clinging to his thighs. All he ever wanted was a day in the sun, but in his life, there was only ever rain. He’d screwed up, and he knew that. He never should have left Paris, but for once in his life, he just wanted to be like everyone else. To see the world. To spend time with his friends. To be normal.

But those things were luxuries he couldn’t afford.

His shoulder’s shook as he swallowed back tears. He didn’t want to leave. More than anything he wanted to stay with Alya, with Nino, with Marinette. The most precious people in the world to him—his friends.

But maybe he was wrong. He’d never been good at reading other people. Some days he thought Marinette cared for him a great deal, but other times he got the impression that she didn’t like him at all. When she’d fought for him to come on this trip, he thought for sure that things between them were solid, but maybe he still had a lot to learn about the world. Maybe he had a lot left to learn about _her._

He turned around to watch his friends shrink into the distance, but one was far closer than he’d imagined.

“Marinette?” He gasped, squinting against the droplets on the windshield as if he might be mistaken, but her pink silhouette peddled furiously, tailing behind them. She took a curve too sharp, the tires of the bike skidding against the wet pavement and sending her tumbling to the ground. “Stop the car!”

The tires screeched to a stop, and the driver whipped around with a quizzical expression as Adrien climbed from the car and raced up the street. He tried to call out, but Adrien didn’t care. He’d been wrong twice today. Marinette hadn’t stopped fighting for him. Not now, not ever.

“Marinette!” He crouched beside her, lifting her up. “Marinette, are you okay?”

“Stay…” she whispered, voice wavering.

“What?”

“Stay,” she repeated, louder this time. She lifted her head, training tortured blue eyes on him. “Please… _I love you_.”

She buried her face in his shirt with quiet sobs, and despite the cold rain, Adrien’s cheeks warmed. Marinette was in love with _him?_ Not Luka. Not Chat Noir. _Him_. And he’d never realized. All of those times she stammered and stumbled and shied away from him, the times she was scared to be alone with him…She was in love with him.

“I never realized,” he murmured. “I’m sorry for never realizing before.”

She shook her head, and he held her tight, seeking comfort in the rapid beat of her heart keeping time with his own. Everything about her made sense now, but her confession only confused him more. Things with Ladybug were over, and Kagami was…He didn’t know. Marinette was a friend—a _good_ friend, and she had always been special to him even more than some of their other classmates. Marinette was always the one he wanted to impress and get close to, but did that mean he had feelings for her too?

“We should get out of the rain,” he said, pulling away. Marinette rubbed her eyes and nodded, accepting his help up and to the car. “Can we take my friend back to the hotel, please?”

The car was silent outside of Marinette’s occasional sniffle, and when they made it back to the hotel, all of their friends had gone inside. Adrien climbed out first, offering her a hand to help which she took timidly. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, leaning his head back to stare up at the tall building.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have an answer for you right now,” he said. “I need time to think about things.”

“Okay,” she said, her voice small and quiet.

He reached behind to shut the car door and turned to face her with a smile. “I’m not sure how I feel, but I think it would help me figure everything out if I got to be stuck with you a little longer…If you want.”

“I want you to stay,” she said with a nod, and he gave her hand another squeeze.

“Then I’ll stay.”


End file.
